Love and Addiction
by Mass Murder Spree
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!Harry is leaving for Hogwarts in few days.Aafter being hurt badly by Vernon,he runs away,He ends up meeting Derek. M-rated for death,abuse,alcohol,drugs,sex and language. HarryXSirius
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic. So Please be kind. I dont have a beta... so there are probably some mistakes.

**Disclamer: I dont own harry potter no matter how badly I want too.**

**Summmary: Harry is leaving for Hogwarts in few days.Aafter being hurt badly by Vernon,he runs away,He ends up meeting Derek. M-rated for death,abuse,alcohol,drugs,and language. HarryXSirius**

Love and Addiction.

Harry staggered back, he put his hand to face where Uncle Vernon had hit him. He dared to look at Vernon again. Now he saw it coming. He manged to miss his next blow and dodged the third. But unfortunately he wasn't as lucky on the forth swing. This one had slam hard into his jaw. Harry felt the familiar metallic taste in his mouth." Please..Please I am sorry...please stop.." He begged.

Vernon had look of satisfaction on his face.He grabbed the boy hard behind the neck and dragged him into his room. He threw Harry into his room. He landed on the floor with a hard thud. He looked back and saw the door slam shut, he could here the locks click into place.

He waited till he heard steps fade, when they finally did he got up and went over to his desk. He opened up a drwaer and started looking through it. He had found what he wanted a pain reliver potion. He asked Hermione to make him a couple right before they had left hogwarts.She had made him 12 and now he only had 4 thanks to Vernon.

Vernon had gladly taking on the pleasure on beating close to daily.

Harry swallowed the the contents onf the vile in one glup. He was still bleeding tho. Vernon earlier cut Harry's arm with a kitchen knife. But lucky it wasn't that bad. "_Ferula_" he said. Good. Now he had some bandages to cover the cut with. He had practiced some small wandless magic. He didn't wan to get in trouble again for using underage magic.

He slowly made his way to his bed and layed down and waited for the potion to take affect.he layed back and closed his eyes.' I can't stay here any longer.' he thought. ' If I stay Vernon Will probably end up killing me.' He looked over to his clock. It was 8pm. He decied to sleep, that waty when he woke up he would feel better due to the potion.

He slowly drifted into a deep sleep. He was tossing and turning. Sweat dripped down his forehead."N-Nooo Noo...please don't Uncle Vernon"shouted Harry.He woke suddenly. It was the nightmares again. He always had dreams of either Voldermort doing something horrible or of his uncle beating him. This time it was about what had resulted in his current bruises and cuts.

He layed back down and turned to look at the clock. It was 1:30 am. ' No point in going back to sleep' He thought to himself. He was drenched in sweat. He did a small cleaning charm on him self. Then he got up out of bed. He decide it that he really needed to leave here. He wanted to leave and never come back.

He went over to his dresser in one huge step. He changes into a pair of tight black skinny jeans and tight fitting black marilyn manson t-shirt.He put on a metal studded belt and a chain on also. His taste in music had changed to dark rock and basically any thing dark and loud. His taste in clothing changed to. The change came almost natural to him.

He went went over to his mirror and got a little hair gel. He fixed his hair so it looked a little neat. He made sure his hair covered his scar. He got a black bandanna and and covered the bottom half of his face then pulled it down so it was hanging around his neck. He got his beat up bag. He began stuffing his favorite clothes in it. He put his small jewelry box in it that had all his small keepsakes and jewelry in it. He got his potions book and a small book that had some spells that he wrote down in it. It had some basic spells that he knew he might need in the future. He grabbed his wand and put it in his pocket.

He took Hedwig out of his cage. and put him on his desk. He took out a piece of parchment. He wrote on the paper:

_Dear Ron,_

_Please take care of Hedwig for me temporarily.  
I dont think he is safe here. Uncle Vernon has been in a bad mood lately._

_-Harry._

He folded up the paper and tied it to Hedwig's leg. he opened his window. "Take this to Ron and stay there." he told the owl. He petted the owl head briefly, then let the owl fly out into the night.  
He grabbed his back pack. He walked up his bedroom door, he first listened to hear if anyone was in the halls. Then took out his wand, "_Alohomora_" he whispered and pointed his wand at the door. He hear all the locks click open. He crepted into the hall. The boy tip-toed into the hall way and till he reached the top of the stairs. He paused to listen. The emerald-eyed teen slowly made his way down the stairs.

He went down to the the front door and slowly opened it. He stepped out into the cool summer night air. He shut the door quietly then walk away from the house. Disappearing from the house into the night.

**A/N i will be writing more chapters in like a day or week or so. email me ideas if u have any for me to do to this story. Thank you! Please review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

My first Fanfic. So Please be kind. I dont have a beta... so there are probably some mistakes.

**Disclamer: I dont own harry potter no matter how badly I want too. **

**Summmary: Harry is leaving for Hogwarts in few days.Aafter being hurt badly by Vernon,he runs away,He ends up meeting Derek. M-rated for death,abuse,alcohol,sex,drugs,and language. HarryXSirius**

Love and Addiction

Chapter 2.

Harry walked away from number 4 Privet Drive. He wanted to get far-far away. He kept on walking, not knowing where he was going. 'Thank Merlin I am finally out of there.' thought harry. He had been beaten an cruely mistreated too long. He knew for a fact that he didnt even want to go back to hogwarts. He didnt want to be anywhere near that old git Dumbledore. That Old Stupid Git. He hated that git with a passion. He knew harry was being abused by his so-called 'family'. Yet he did nothing about it.

Harry decided that one day he was going to get back at Dumbledore.

He sighed contently while thinking of how many ways to piss off and/or humiliate the old fool.He finnaly stopped walking when he relized where he was. He was at the park. The park was one of heis favorite places to be. Usually when he had a fight with the dursleys or when they locked him out he went here. He walked over to the giant play set. He went underneath and and leaned against a metal pole. He turned his he when noticed somthing moving under the playset. There was a another kid there.

The other boy had to be no older than 15 or possibly 16 years old. He had raven black hair like himself. But this boy had golden-amber eyes. His eyes reminded him of honey. He had noticed this boy also had two eyebrow piercings in his left eye, along with many piercings on both his ears. And he had three piercings on his lip.

The boy looked over to Harry. "Hey." The boy had a smooth voice. "Hey," He paused. "What you doing under here?" he inquired. The boy looked away, "Same as you, I didn't have no where else to go." The boy said with a smirk. "Oh, my names Derek by the way." Then Harry noticed it. Derek had an American accent. "My names Harry." He stated.

"So, may I ask to the real reason your under here." asked Harry.

"My step-dad hates me and he kicked me out." Derek answered. "You?"

"Same thing except my family hates me so I left." Replied Harry.

Harry and Derek talked for for hours. They found out that they both had alot in commen. They were both being abused and they both discovered they were wizards. Derek was suposed to transfer to hogwarts. but since that both had runaway they guessed it was out of the question. Derek thought it was a good thing since he hated school and was always getting in trouble at his wizarding school back home. He had actually been expelled from it.

The wind blew. Harry was getting really cold. He shivered. Derek noticed this. He when over to where Harry was sitting. Derek had on an over sized coat on. He took it off and wrapped it around Harry and himself. "Thanks" harry said greatfully. "No problem." Derek said. "Harry ,do you wanna come with me?"

" Come with you where?"

" Just to a friend of mine's she lives near a place called Diagon alley .Umm...You wouldn't happen to know where that is?"

"Oh, I know where that is I can take us there"

They grabbed their things.Then they headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n **

**disclamier: me no own! get it got it good. **

**a/n plllllleeeeeeeaase review pretty please with a cherry on top. SIRRY ROCKS!!**

**Love and Addiction Chapter 3.**

They walked to the curb. Both deciding that it would be easier to take the Knight Bus.

They sat on the curb and Harry called for the it.

The Knight Bus arrived with a loud bang. Harry payed for both of them.

xoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived at Diagon Ally, Harry followed Derek. They went into The Leaky Caldron. They sat down and ordered some butterbeers.

"What is this stuff harry?'" ask Derek eyeing his drink.He had never drank butterbeer before. Harry just told him to tryit.

Derek took a sip carefully. They chatted a while. They agree to stay the night at the Leaky Caldron. Then visit Derek's friend in the moring.

"So, whats your friends name?" asked harry.

"Her names Emily. She's a great gal."

" Cool, What are we gunna' do when we get there?"

"Dunno. She'll let us chill at her place till. We can find somewhere else to go."

Harry thought bout this while taking a few sips of his butterbeer. "Look how about we spend the day at Emily's house then we go to my godfather's and see if he'll help us out." Harry thought about Sirius for a moment. He loved his godfather alot. He was always there for him. He also always had a werid feeling in his stomache when ever Sirius was near. He also more than often caught himself daydreaming about Sirius...which he usually ended with taking his godfather stripping down naked,in his little daydreams.

It had started during a weekend spent at his godfather's at the begining of the summer. His Siruis was in the shower and harry was in his room . Harry had walked out to get something to drink. He walked out of his room and at the same time his god father came out of the bathroom fro mtaking his shower. He came out and his was soaking wet and had nothing on but a towel around his waist. Harry stared at the man with shock. Harry wanted so badly to pull that towel away and have his way with Sirius.

Now Sirius had a nice body. Real nice. Harry saw watchthe water drip and roll down sirius's chest and abs. (sweet mother of mary!!)

Sirius just looked at harry for a momment then Told harry " hey buddy eyes up here, eh?" Harry shook his head then looked at Sirius's face "uh huh" he said dumbfoundedly Then went straight to the kitchen.

Harry was aboulutely in love with Sirius Black.


End file.
